Blind
by sweetmaria4u
Summary: Takes place after “Family Man”,during “0.07”. PAIRE. Claire goes to Peter’s apartment and finds Peter after his confrontation with Sylar. She stays with him and they fall in love, but they are torn apart once they realise they're related.
1. Chapter 1: Hear my thoughts

BLIND

Summary: Takes place after "Family Man" and sometime during "0.07". PAIRE. Claire goes to Peter's apartment and finds Peter after his confrontation with Sylar. (Mohinder brought him there). She ends up staying with him and they fall for one another, but their worlds are turned upside down once they find out they're uncle and niece. R&R

Disclaimer: The plot and characters do not belong to me but to Tim Kring & NBC

Chapter 1

She took a deep breath and paused. Letting out one last sigh, she collected herself and knocked on his door. As her fist made contact with it, the door slightly squealed open.

She pushed it in a bit more and peeked her head in. She called out a 'hello?' but there was no answer. Though she knew she shouldn't, she entered the apartment and scoped it out. Once she was in the living room, there was still no sign of Peter. Or so she thought. A shadow near the coffee table in front of the sofa she was standing behind caught her eye. She peeked closer and kneeled to it hurriedly once she realised what it was. Or rather who. "Peter" she whispered devastated as she saw his lifeless body. She shook her head confused, not understanding how this was possible. After all, wasn't he like her?

She stroked back loose strands of hair that were covering his face.

"I didn't even get to know you. I thought you were like me"

A flashback of the time she had awoken in a morgue after part of a branch was removed from the back of her head came to her. She slightly and delicately turned his face to the side and examined the back of his head. Bingo. She removed a piece of glass that was lodged into his brain. His eyes regained their color and she looked on in disbelief and joy as he gasped for air and sat up to face her.

Peter: "You saved my life" he managed to say between his breaths.

A tear sled down her cheek. She smiled.

Claire: "I guess we're even now"

He brushed it away with the back of his hand.

She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, her eyes hunting for a piece of cloth. She opened the cabinets and wet the cloth with some disinfectant then immediately ran back to his side.

She applied it on his forehead, on the leftover trail of blood. He cringed as he felt the sting.

Claire: "Sorry, is this okay? She asked as she reapplied it but a bit more gently. The wound healed itself.

He nodded. She saw the expression on his face change from gratitude to worry, as he realised the magnitude of her presence in his apartment, here in New York.

Peter: " Hey, what's happened? Is it Sylar? Did he try to come after you again?" he asked, inching closer, with growing concern.

Claire: "No. No, it's the people my dad works for. They hunt people with…abilities and use them like lab rats."

Peter: "You mean, your father--"

Claire: "No, he tried to protect me, he risked his life to keep them from getting to me, but--" her bottom lip started to quiver so she bit it. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I can't go home. It's not safe there for me anymore. I just--"

She looks down and fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

'you're the only other person whose ever made me feel safe other than my family' he heard her think.

Claire: "I didn't know where else to go". She vulnerably stated.

Peter: "Hey", he waited till their eyes met. " You came to the right place, ok?" he nodded reassuringly. She nodded back with gratitude.

Peter tried to lift his weight from the floor as he pulled his arms backwards to support himself on the sofa.

Claire got up and put one arm around his waist and raised his on top of her shoulder with her other one to help him stand up straight.

Claire: "Who did this to you?"

Peter looked at her then away and wondered whether this was the best time to tell her that it was Sylar, considering what she just told him about the people her dad works for, she didn't need to have one more thing to be afraid of.

Peter cleared his throat. She could tell he was keeping something from her.

Claire: "What is it?" she probed still helping him stand.

Peter thought that she deserved to know that Sylar was still on the loose and out to kill more people for their powers so she could stay aware and protect herself. He went after her once, he'd surely go after her again given the chance.

Peter: "Sylar. He's here"

-------

After explaining to Claire what Sylar was after and telling her about the future, Isaac's drawings and Hiro's warnings, he thought he'd give her some time to process all that information and took the opportunity to shower and change. Once he was finished, he came out of the bathroom to find her looking out the balcony.

It was night time. Way past sunset, perhaps even close to sunrise. He came closer to her, yet maintained his distance, drawn in by her thoughts and wanting to give her some space at the same time.

_Haitian: 'I work for your father. He sent me here to make you forget. Like he sent me to your friend, and your brother. And to your mother so many times. He'll be here soon, expecting that you won't remember anything. But it is very important that you do. Tell me, Claire. Can you keep a secret?_

_Mrs. Bennett: 'Go away, you!'  
Claire: 'Mom, what's going on?'  
Mrs. Bennett: 'This mangy thing came at me out of nowhere. I think it has rabies. Go away! Scat!'  
Claire: 'Mom, this is your dog, Mr. Muggles. You love him'.  
Mrs. Bennett: 'I don't have a dog. I don't know any Mr. Muggles. And I don't know you'._

_Mr. Bennett: 'She had an appointment with a neurologist. Your mother's been having some headaches".  
Claire: __**'**__Yeah, she's also been having some memory loss. Did you tell them that?'_

_Claire: 'Mom, you know how you sometimes forget things?'  
Mrs. Bennett: 'It's just some headaches. Honey, I don't want you to worry.'_

_Claire: 'What if it's not some thing that's responsible for it but someone?'  
Mrs. Bennett: 'What on earth are you talking about?'  
Claire: 'What if you knew a secret, and they had a way to brainwash you?'  
Mrs. Bennnett: 'You have been studying long enough. Let's curl up in my bed, piece of pie, glass of milk, and watch an old Cary Grant movie.'  
Claire: 'Mom, I'm serious.'  
Mrs. Bennett: 'I know this is a little scary, but Dad's in charge of talking to the doctors, and they will come up with the answers'.  
Claire: 'Maybe you shouldn't trust Dad so much.'_

Peter was taken aback. He held a more intent gaze at the back of her head.

_Mr.Bennett: 'The doctor told me you had an interesting theory about your mom's condition'._

_Claire: 'It's not a theory. You did this to her. You erased her mind!'._

_Mr. Bennett: '__We'll get through this. Your mom needs us. Lyle, too.'  
Claire: 'I don't even know if I'll even remember any of this tomorrow. All I want to do is run away, but I can't. Somebody has to protect this family from you.'_

She started to shake, yet he didn't hear the sound of her sobs as she bit them back. She rubbed her shoulders up and down as she felt the wind assault her. He approached her from behind and put a blanket around her. She flinched at first and turned around, forgetting where she was. She saw him, and became calm, remembering. She accepted the blanket and held on to it. She faced him, offered a faint smile and wiped some tears away.

Peter: "Your father, he did all that?"

Claire was taken aback, confused. "what?" had he heard her thoughts?

Peter: "I'm telepathic" he answered. "I'm sorry, I can't always control it. But, what your father did to you--" he give a disgusted look.

She started to well up again shaking her head.

Claire: "No, I told you, he tried to protect me"

Peter: "By wiping your memory away? How can you defend that?"

Claire: "You don't understand"

Peter: " You're right, I don't". He looked at her questioningly. "Help me understand".

He waited. "You can trust me".

'I do' she thought, without hesitation. He led her to the couch and they both sat down.

She looked at him than at his hands. She took one in hers for support, than closed her eyes, letting a swarm of flashbacks come rushing back.

_Mr. Bennett: 'Claire, talk to me!'  
Claire: 'What's the point? Am I even gonna remember this conversation?'  
Mr. Bennett: 'Would you keep your voice down?'  
They see Ted who comes out of another room.  
Mr. Bennett: 'Lyle, take your mother and get out of the house right now!'  
Lyle and Mrs. Bennett come downstairs. Parkman makes his presence known and keeps them from leaving. He points his gun at Mr. Bennett.)  
(Mr. Bennett and Claire turn around.) _

_Parkman: 'I'm sure you have a lot of questions. We all do.'  
Mrs. Bennett: 'Honey, what's happening?'  
Claire: 'Yeah, Dad, what's happening?'  
(Ted looks at his hands.)  
Parkman: 'Let's just everyone stay calm. Okay, everyone stay calm, nobody's going to get hurt.'  
Mr. Bennett: 'This is Officer Parkman of the LAPD.'  
Parkman: 'Formerly of the LAPD thanks to you.'_

_Mr. Bennett 'What do you want from me? You come into my house with guns?'  
Ted: 'Not guns. Gun. I don't need a gun, do I, Mr. Bennett? Not after what you did to me'._

_Claire: 'Tell him what he wants to know!'_

_Parkman: 'Come on! He's willing to kill us all'._

_Claire: 'Shoot me if you're going to shoot someone!'_

_gun shot_

_Mrs. Bennett: 'No, no, no. Claire. CLAIRE!'_

_Mr. Bennett: 'You bastard! You killed my little girl!' _

Parkman: "If you're thinking about being a hero, don't. That man downstairs can generate a chain reaction which would be like dropping a nuclear bomb on this house'.  
Claire: 'You can read my mind.'  
Parkman: 'Yeah, that's something your dad did to me'.  
Claire: 'It didn't just happen?'  
Parkman: 'I wouldn't be here right now if it just happened'.  
Claire: 'Has my dad done this to other people?'  
Parkman: 'Yeah. As far as I can tell, it's different with everyone. (sighs) I've seen some weird things. I'm sure you have too, like that stuff at your school'.  
Claire: (thinking) Peter Petrelli.  
Parkman: 'Peter Petrelli? He can do what I can do. What do you know about him?'  
Claire: (thinking) He can do what I can do.

_Claire: 'Did you make me this way? Is that why you adopted me? Am I some sort of experiment?!'  
Mrs. Bennett: 'Don't talk to your father like that'.  
Claire: 'He's not my father'._

_Mr. Bennett: Claire. The people I work for, they give you to me when you were 2 years old. I was to be your guardian and was instructed to hand you over once you developed supernatural abilities. Last year, you cut your hand with glass and after I removed it, you regenerated. The cut healed itself and there was not trace of it. I was dumdfounded. I thought it was so incredible but yet, i felt a knife to my gut because I realised that it meant that I had to give you up. So I had the haitian erase your memory and anyone else's that could give your secret away. _

_Claire: 'Dad!'  
(Mr. Bennett is holding the syringe he wants to stop Ted with)  
Mr. Bennett: 'Get out!'  
Claire: 'Not without you!'_

_Mr. Bennett: 'I can't get close enough'.  
Claire: 'Give it to me'._

_Mr. Bennett: 'No!'  
Claire: 'I'll be okay'._

_Mr Bennett: (screams) 'Claire!'_

_Mr.Bennett: "You have to leave now. It isn't safe for you anymore. Now that they know what you can do, they won't stop looking for you until they find you._

_Claire: 'Where am I going?'  
Mr. Bennett: 'I don't know'.  
Claire: 'Will I see you again? Mom? Lyle?'  
Mr. Bennett: 'I don't know. I wanted to protect you'.  
Claire: 'You're my dad'.  
Mr. Bennett: 'I tried to be the best dad. I couldn't'.  
_

_Mr. Bennett: 'This is good-bye'.  
Claire: 'You don't have to do this. There's got to be another way.'_

_Haitian: 'This is the best way. There can't be any doubt cast on your father'.  
Mr. Bennett: 'Right here'. _he says pointing to his side. '_Two inches higher and I'm dead. Claire, turn around. Cover your ears'.  
__Gun shot  
Mr. Bennett yells in pain  
Claire: 'Dad!'_

_Mr. Bennett: 'Go deep. Take anything that would lead them to her'.  
Claire starts to cry, runs to her dad's side and hugs him  
Claire: 'I love you, Dad.'_

_Mr. Bennett: 'I love you, Claire-Bear.'  
_

He was speechless. He couldn't believe it. Ted, the explosion, her courage. She's been through so much and was still so strong despite of it. Many would've cracked. But she's still standing. She opened her eyes and tears were now falling freely down her cheeks. 'Do you understand now? He took a bullet for me'. At that thought she winced and cried harder. 'I'm sorry dad, I can't believe I ever doubted you'.

His heart went out to her. Here she stood, heartbroken in front of him. He cupped her face with his hands on either sides and wiped some tears away. Shortly after, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, giving her soothing strokes to the back and caressing her hair. He didn't need to say anything. As her sobs subsided, he was going to suggest she get some rest, but she had already fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake her up so he stayed there, holding her as she slept on the couch. It wasn't long until he fell asleep too.

------

AN: I wrote the flashbacks while rewatching the episodes and with help from

Feedback is love so let me know what u think ;p


	2. Chapter 2: Was it as good for you?

AN: The flashbacks on the last chapter were written with help from the "Shadow Anthrology" website.

Disclaimer: The plot and characters do not belong to me but to Tim Kring & NBC

Chapter 2:

It was morning. She stretched her arms and slowly opened her eyes, yawning. She winced and brought her left arm up to protect her eyes from the sun as it was shining in her face. She looked around. She gasped and hurriedly sat up, panicking as she took in her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar room and in an even more unfamiliar bed. She squinted her eyes to adjust their focus when she saw a half naked man in her room, wearing only a towel around his waist, rummaging in the closet. She sighed in relief when she realised who it was. 'Peter'.

He turned his head to the source calling his name.

Peter: "Morning Claire".

Claire: "Morning" she smiled but it quickly disappeared as she considered the situation. 'wait, how did I get in the bed? And why is he half-naked? Oh my god--' she looked under the covers to check if she was clothed. She was wearing her white tank top and her underwear. 'how'd I get out of my clothes?!' Her eyes widened and looked up at him accusingly.

Peter heard her inner meltdown and turned more now so as to face her completely, grinning. He started walking towards her and stopped in front of her at the bed.He sat down and lift his head to kiss her forehead. "Last night was amazing" her heart skipped a beat. She stared into his eyes, flushed.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Her eyes nearly popped out. "WhAT?!"

He chuckled, not able to keep up the charade. She realised she had just been taken for a fool. "OH!" She groaned in fury. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and flung it at him.

Peter: "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself"

Claire:" So how did I get here? In this bed? The last thing I remember was talking to you, on the couch and being really tired--"

Peter:"Yeah, you fell asleep, so I brought you here, thought you'd be more comfortable"

Claire:"So you carried me" it was more a statement than a question. "Ok, so what about my clothes? Did you... undress me?" she said getting that last part out hesitatingly.

Peter:"No, no, it wasn't like that. Well, I did take off your sweater but you were still fully dressed after that. You must have...gotten more comfortable later on, by yourself" he reassured her.

Peter:"I hope you know that I wouldn't take advantage of you like that" he said sincerely. She nodded, her expression telling him she knows.

Peter: "But I gotta say, you should have seen the look on your face when you thought that we'd-- you know. It was priceless." She grabbed another pillow and started hitting him with it, pushing him on his back on the bed. "Oh, you think you're funny?"

Peter: "Little bit, yeah". He was laughing harder, making her angrier. She got on top of him and straddled him unconsciously, still hitting him. "Stay…out…of…my…HEAD!"

Peter:"Stop…Claire, I can barely breath" he pleaded, holding his sides from laughter.

Claire: "Do I amuse you? You, you--ugh, I am soo going to get back at you for this. Mark my words, when you least suspect it, I will so--"

Peter: "Come on Claire, I was kidding. Please?" he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Claire: "Not until you say the magic words."

Peter:" I give, I give, I'm sorry" he said, putting his hands up to surrender.

Claire starts hitting him again, not satisfied by his answer. This time, he flips her around so that he's on top of her and tickles her sides.

She laughs hysterically. "Stop it" she whined.

Peter:"oh you can dish it out but you can't take the heat?" he said laying on top of her.

Her expression changed.

Claire: "Please promise me you'll stay out of my head" she said with a serious tone.

His also changed, mimically.

Peter : "ok, I will"

Claire:"Promise me"

Peter:"I promise"

They gazed at eacb other for a moment until it occured to Peter that not only were they both half naked but he was also on top of her. This was inappropriate on so many levels, he thought. He was supposed to be protecting her and less than 24 hours since she's been here and this happens. He tenses and clears his throat, slowly getting up.

"Ahem, uh you hungry? We should go get some breakfast. I'd cook but there's nothing in the fridge that's edible".

She smirks. 'Typical man' she thought shaking her head.

Peter:"Hey now, I am far from typical i'll have you know"

Claire:"Peter! You promised!"

He opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped. "You're right, i'm sorry. It won't happen again". He turned to leave to get dressed and let her get ready for breakfast but turned back around.

Peter: "Oh um, there are some towels in the hall closet and some women's clothes in the armoire". 'Oh' Claire thought, it hadn't occured to her. Of course, he has a girlfriend, a great guy like him? It's a no brainer.

Claire: "Oh, um, won't your girlfriend mind though?"

Peter's expression saddened as he thought of Simone. "Ahem, no, it's fine, she won't be coming back"

Claire noticed the change. She wondered who this woman was and thought how lucky she was to be with such a wonderful person.

Claire: "Ok, thanks"

Later, when she had finished showering and getting dressed, she heard Peter call out to her so they could leave.

Claire:"I'm coming" she singsonged.

She came out of the room and passed by him, heading for the door. He looked at her and looked a bit disturbed, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't realised that seeing her wear Simone's clothes would affect him so much. She saw his expression and grew concerned.

Claire:"Peter, is something wrong?" she asked, oblivious.

He didn't answer right away, then shook his head 'no'. "Let's go" he said and followed her out.

-------------

Author's note: Hey! I know this was a little short but I hope to make up for it in the next chapter! Anyways, please leave your reviews, they make for great motivation:D


	3. Chapter 3: We make a good team

Disclaimer: You know the drill, these characters do not belong to me and I am in no way affiliated with NBC or Tim Kring. Thanks to those who left reviews, they motivate me :)

Chapter Three: We make a great team...

They were at a diner, eating breakfast sitting accross one another. Claire made a comment about the food but Peter didn't seem to be paying attention. She notices him deep in thought, a bit distressed.

Claire:"Hey, what are you thinking?"

He raises his head, drawn back to the present.

Peter:"Oh, it's nothing. Do you want more coffee?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Claire:"No, I'm good thanks. Are you thinking about your vision, about the bomb?" she asked.

He ran his hands through his hair, brushing it back while releasing a sigh. "Yeah. I have to figure out a way to stop it. I keep thinking about it and it doesn't make sense. In my vision, I explode but I don't understand how or why? Is it because of a sensory overload caused by all the abilities i've accumulated, or something else? I mean my dreams have been misleading in the past."

Claire:"Oh so they're not always accurate? That's good news Peter" she said shifting forward the table, placing a hand on his. "In that case, maybe --maybe you don't blow up at all. Maybe there is no bomb."

Peter:"No, that's not what I meant. I--I dreamt that I could fly once and it turned out that my brother has that ability. See the way I use other people's abilities is by thinking about them and what they can do. What if, in my dream, I saw myself exploding but I was really thinking about someone else who can do that? What if they're the one that is really going to explode?"

Claire shifted her head, a thought occuring to her. "Ted".

He raised his head. She continued. "Well, you remember what I told you about Officer Parkman and a man named Ted, how they came to my house and held us hostage?" his expression tensened as he remembered the pain and fear her and family were subjected to.

Claire:"Ted emits nuclear energy. He can release enough to cause the chaos you described from your vision. It has to be him. I can't believe I didn't think this sooner." she said in excitement, getting up. She was glad that there was a possibility that her hero wouldn't be behind the imminent disaster.

Claire: "We have to find him" she added, determined.

Peter also got up. "No Claire_, I_ have to find him, not _we_. I'm not letting you anywhere near him after what he put you and your family through"

Claire:"Peter, i'm indestructable, he can't hurt me" she said reassuringly.

Peter gave her a look. "You and I both know that there are other ways to hurt somebody than by physically hurting them".

It warmed her heart to know that he sincerely cared about her, but she wasn't going to let him put himself at risk when she could do something.

Claire: "Think about it, Peter. What if--What if you meet him and you absorb his ability? Then your vision may come true, and, I know that we haven't known each other that long but I know you well enough to know that you'll never forgive yourself if you were the cause of millions of deaths".

He looked straight ahead. She was right.

Claire:"Why risk it? I can find him, I can convince him to leave town. Let me do this".

Peter took out some bills from his wallet and left it on their table before he turned to Claire. "Let's go back to the apartment. We'll figure something out".

-------------------

Back at the appartment, on the couch.

Claire:"How do we find him? Where should we start looking?"

Peter:"I can draw the future. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I can draw something about Ted that will give us a clue about where he is. I'm not sure it works that way though."

Claire:"Couldn't hurt to try".

He nodded. He closed his eyes and thought about Ted. 'Come on, come on, this has to work'. He squinted harder, but nothing. He let out a frustrated groan.

Claire put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's ok. Clear your mind of everything else".

Peter:"It's no use".

Claire: "It's ok. We'll find another way. But first, just humour me, ok? I read something in a magazine once, let's try it. Close your eyes." He was skeptical about this. "Go on" she motioned with her eyes.

He took a deep breath than obliged. "Picture your mind as having different rooms and you walking around the hallway to them. Open a door and just stuff all your thoughts in there, all your worries, your responsibilities, just stack them up one on top of the other and close that door, keeping everything away". (Pause)

Claire: "Walk over to another door. Open it. It's all empty, ready to be used. Picture yourself in that mental state. Your head is clear, absolutely nothing is in the way. Now think of Ted."

Claire waited for some sign that this was working. After a minute, he opened his eyes. Her shoulders fell, thinking that this method had proved ineffective. That is until she took a closer look. His eyes were stripped of their color and seemed ethereal. He stood up and took a paintbrush and started brushing at the images he saw, each stroke revealing a new image and painting it, just as he had witnessed Isaac do before.

Claire was amazed as she got up and witnessed the artistic revelation. After a minute, his eyes regained their olive color and he was brought back to a state of consciousness. His arm was still reaching out, holding a paintbrush. He turned to look at Claire.

Claire:"Peter, that was amazing"

That's when he realised that it had really happened.

He brought a hand to his mouth, covering his shocked expression. "Oh my god Claire, it worked" he said as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around in excitement.

Claire stroked his back while she was still in his embrace. He took a step back, still holding her. "I can't believe it. My head-- it was so clear, I--we did it".

Claire:"We make a pretty good team" she beamed.

Peter:"You know, for a cheerleader, you're kind of bright".

Claire:"Hey! I read." he chuckled and thought how cute her nose looked when she smiled. He released his hold on her, remembering the task at hand. For a second, he thought he saw disapointment in her eyes, but it was gone before it even surfaced.

He turned his attention to the painting looking for the tiniest clue that would help them find him. In the painting, Ted was with someone else, but their face wasn't shown. From their surroundings, Peter could tell they were uptown New York.

Peter:"I know where they are. Let's go".

Peter started walking towards the door but Claire stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Peter Petrelli, where do you think you're going? I thought we agreed." She folded her arms.

Peter:"I never agreed. I can't let you go alone, I won't" he said determined.

Claire:"Why not?"

Peter:"Claire, please don't push this" he said. Nothing she could say would convince him. Her safety was his number one priority.

Claire became frustrated. She took a minute to say what she had to say, wanting to get through to him. "I appreciate you trying to protect me, Peter, and i'm grateful, so much. But you don't have to worry. All my life, people have been trying to protect me like i'm some kind of porcelain doll that can break easily. And that's not me. Far from it."

She paused, searching his eyes.

Claire:"You told me yourself 'save the cheerleader, save the world'. Well maybe this is what it means. If I stop you from meeting Ted, you never absorb his ability and you don't go nuclear, taking half of New York with you".

He softened.

She waited for him to say something.

Peter finally spoke.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

She smiled, knowing she had won this argument.

Claire:"So i've been told, once or twice".

--------------

Uptown New York

Peter had called a cab for Claire and gave the driver directions. After making Claire promise to run away from Ted and call him if she so much as got uncomfortable around him, he let her go.

Cabbie:"All right, we're here miss"

"Thanks" she said as she got out.

She looked around her and searched through the crowd for Ted. She didn't see him. She started walking down a road that resembled the background in the painting. Before she knew it, she was in an alley. 'This is it' she thought. 'Just like the painting'. She looked around but there was still no sign of him. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. She jumped and gasped at the same time.

"You. What the hell are you doing here?"

Claire's heartbeat raced as she was face to face with the man who terrorised her family.

Claire:"Ted. I came here looking for you".

From a distance, a presence watched their encounter.

He grabbed her arm menacingly. "How'd you find me? Do you have the tracking system?"

Claire was clearly confused. "Let go of me" she sneered, jerking her arm away. "I don't know what you're talking about but you need to listen to me".

Claire:"You're not planning to kill millions of people by going nuclear are you?" she asked bluntly.

Ted was taken aback. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Claire:"Just answer it"

Ted:"No, of course not. Look, I never meant to hurt anbody or to get innocent people involved but your dad didn't make it easy. I didn't ask to be this way, if it wasn't for your father--"

Claire's anger rose. "My father didn't make you this way! It's not his fault!"

Ted:"No, I know that now but it still doesn't change the fact that he worked for a company that track people like us to perform their sick experiments like we're some kind of animals".

Claire:"Worked? What do you know about my father?" she said, noting the past-tense. Before Claire left Texas, her father planned to pretend to be loyal to the Company to keep Claire safe. What's changed?

Ted:"The Company had him prisoner and him, Matt and I escaped together. He's been on the run since".

Claire rose her hand to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Her whole family was in danger now and it was all because of her.

Ted snapped her out of her thoughts, ignoring her shaterred state.

Ted:"Look, All I want is to find the tracking system that your father's company has and destroy it so I can go on with my life without having to look over my shoulder."

Claire:"You need to listen to me, you have to leave the country"

Ted:"Why? What do you know?"

Claire:"I know this is going to sound crazy but--"

Before she could say anymore, she was interrupted by a sinister laugh.

"Well, well, well. Two for the price of one, must be my lucky day" they heard as a shadow revealed itself and stood in front of them.

Ted eyed the man. "Who the hell are you?"

Claire became paralysed with fear.

"Sylar"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Hey, tell me what you guys think...more PAIRE to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

BLIND

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me...blah, blah blah...

Chapter 4 : Bonding

Peter's P.O.V

Peter had watched Claire's cab drive away, staying out of sight while he followed them. He knew that it meant a great deal to Claire for her to do this on her own to show that she's capable of taking care of herself, but as hard as he tried, Peter couldn't stay away. He'd decided to keep his distance and watch her with Ted. She'd never know that he was there and she'd feel content doing this alone, while he watched over her ready to intercede if need be. If Ted tried something, he'd rush in in an instant. It was a win-win.

He watched as a man approached her from behind and jerked her around. His jaw clenched as did his fist. Ted and Claire soon started to argue. Eventually, he noticed tears falling down her cheeks. It took alot, but he was able to talk himself down, keeping himself from coming out and punching the guy to the ground. They had seemed to settle down a bit, until Claire's expression froze in terror. A figure had emerged and he heard Claire faintly whisper "Sylar".

All bets were off.

---------

Ted: "Who the hell are you?"

Claire gasped."Sylar".

Sylar:"You remember. I'm touched"

Claire frowned, straigtening her posture, not willing to let him see the fear in her eyes. "Yeah, well, I make it a habit to remember the face of people that try to kill me."

Sylar looked amused. "Look little girl, it's nothing personal, really. I just need something from you and the only way to get it is by killing you. You're just collateral damage."

Ted was getting annoyed. He still didn't know who this guy was but from what was being said, he got that this man was here to hurt them. Ted raised a hand in front of him and it illuminated. He quickly flung the mass of energy at Sylar hoping to knock him out but Sylar quickly put up a hand and telekinetically stopped it before it reached him, instead sending it back towards Ted with more speed. Ted's eyes widened as he stood still not believing his eyes, waiting for the impact. But he never felt it. He felt a force pushing him out of the way and watched as the blast met with a nearby car, bursting it into flames.

With a wave of the hand, the person who pushed Ted away was able to put out the fire.

Claire, Ted and Sylar turned their attention to the intruder and watched as he regained his balance.

Sylar:"Peter Petrelli. Didn't I kill you once already?"

Peter raised his head as he spoke. "Didn't take".

Sylar chuckled. "Well, you know what they say-- third time's the charm" he said remembering their fall at homecoming and his previous attempt at Suresh's appartment.

Claire didn't know whether to feel relief that Peter had showed up; anger because he lied to her or concern because he was exposing himself to Ted and thereby absorbing his ability.

Peter opened his mouth to reply to Sylar's remark but felt a strange sensation overcome him as he laid out his arms and watched as they glowed and emitted rays of energy.

Peter:"Claire?" he said as he looked up at her, uncertainty in his eyes.

She rushed to his side

'Oh no' she thought. 'he's absorbing Ted's ability'

Claire:"Oh Peter" she sighed.

She stroked his back soothingly.

Sylar:"How touching. The hero and the cheerleader. It's too bad i'm going to have to put an end to all this when I kill you" he said noticing their closeness. He summoned a car with his hands, lift it up and forced it forward onto Peter, crushing him. He was trapped underneath it.

"Peter!" Claire yelled in horror. She ran to where the car landed and tried with all her strength to roll it over to release Peter but she couldn't. She tried harder, grunting.

Meanwhile, since Sylar was preoccupied with Peter and Claire, Ted took the opportunity to run away without being seen. He got as far as the beginning of the alley until he was stopped somehow, his feet paralysed to the ground. He soon felt blood dripping along his face and screamed in agony as Sylar drilled his skull open. He fell to the floor, his lifeless body sprawled on the streets of New York city.

Claire took a quick glance behind her and saw what happened to Ted. Sudenly, she felt renewed determination, fueled by fear of what was going to happen next and grunted once more while she pushed the car, summoning all her strength this time succeeding to roll it on its back, revealing a bloody Peter.

His eyes were open and his expression obviously pained. "Peter, are you okay?"

His wounds started to close and his limbs placed themselves back into place. "I'm fine" he replied. Claire helped him up and gasped as she saw Sylar approaching them. She turned to look at Peter who was still slowly recovering. He thought of what to do. He wanted to defeat Sylar once and for all but he had to get Claire to safety first. God forbid something happened to him, she would be left defenseless with Sylar ready and willing to take her life. He bent down and lift Claire up in his arms, one hand supporting her legs, the other on her back, flying them both away to safety. Claire clasped her hands tightly around his neck letting out a relieved sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. 'Thank god you're okay' she thought.

------

Peter landed them on the roof of his apartment building, gently releasing Claire from his grasp.

Claire:"That was amazing" she referred to the flying.

Peter smirked in agreement. "Yeah, I don't think i'm ever going to get used to it". Everything looked different when from that angle. It was all truly beautiful.

Claire noticed a trail of blood on his chin that made it look like there was a cut. She turned his chin with her hand and smoothed it over to see if the cut was open.

He raised his hand to where hers was, feeling his chin.

Peter:"It's nothing. It's healed."

She removed her hand and her expression quickly changed.

She pinched him hard on his left arm and put on the angriest look she could muster. If it hadn't hurt so much, he'd be amused. He was about to ask what that was for but realisation hit him.

He sighed.

Peter:"Claire... I had to" he said holding her gaze.

Claire:"You could have trusted me to handle it"

Peter:"It wasn't about trust Claire"

Claire:"Do you realise what you've done?" she said raising her voice.

Peter:"Look, it doesn't matter now, What's done is done" he started walking away.

Claire:"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" she said in disbelief, stepping in front of him.

He looked away.

Claire:"You absorbed his power, Peter!"

Peter:"I realise that" he started to get frustrated.

Claire:"Then how could you do something so _stupid?!"_

Peter faced her now, not able to keep his cool. "What was I supposed to do? Watched and stayed away while Sylar killed you?"

Claire:"Maybe you should have!" She looked down when he looked at her crookedly, shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth. That would never be an option for him.

Her voice softened when she spoke again. "If it weren't for me, you never would have had to come to my rescue and you never would have met Ted".

Peter:"Hey, I don't want you talking like that, all right?" he said as he lift up her chin to face him, not letting her look away. "Maybe I was always meant to meet him for some reason. We may not understand why yet but we will, in time. It's not your fault."

Claire answered, almost in a whisper. "Yes, it is". She cleared her throat. She looked back up at him, thinking about everything that happened the past few months; Zach, the haitian, her family. "I ruin the lives of everyone around me, everyone I care about is either on the run and in serious danger or affected in some way, and not for the better. I'm poison, and now I've taken you down too."

He hadn't realised she harbored so much guilt, wrongfully so.

"Claire" he began as he put one head on each of her shoulders, willing her to hear him. "You give yourself too much credit, you know that? You're not responsible for Sylar's actions, you didn't make him kill all those people, including your friend back at Union Wells. It's not your fault that the company is looking for your dad to fulfil their own agenda and you didn't make me do anything. We all make choices, Claire. We're all accountable for our own actions."

She shook her head, not accepting what he was saying.

Claire:" If I were you, I'd hate me. I've been so much trouble for you Peter, you probably wish you'd never met me."

Peter:"Don't you realise that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive? That day at your high school when I went fell from the roof-- I never would have survived if it weren't for you. I regenerated because of you Claire."

Claire scoffed dryly. "Yeah, well you never would have been there in the first place if you weren't trying to protect me."

Peter was perplexed with the girl in front of him. Her sad eyes pulled at his heart strings and her tears stung him. How could she not see what she's done for him?

Peter:"What about the other day? When you pulled that shard of glass from my skull? I'm alive because of you Claire. You've saved my life twice already. I'm beginning to see that it was our destiny to meet."

The sincerity in his voice settled her down a bit, reassuringly. Her eyes brightened. 'Destiny?' she thought to herself. "Really?" She asked, needing him to tell her that he didn't blame her or hate her for anything that's happened, though she still felt partially responsible.

He smiled sincerely. "Really" he simply replied and even with that single response, she knew that he meant it. She reciprocated with a half-smile of her own.

Peter:"And Claire?" She looked at him quizzically.

Peter:"Please don't ever feel like you're a burden to me because you're not. I'm glad for the company, It gets lonely sometimes in that empty appartment."

This time, she didn't mind or feel violated that he had read her thoughts. He kissed her forehead then put an arm around her sideways and walked with her to the stairs, heading inside the building and into his appartment.

---------

Later on that day...

Claire:"Hey Peter?"

Peter:"Yeah?"

Claire:"What are you going to do now that you-- you know" she didn't want to say the words, dind't want to think about him exploding.

Peter put down the book that he was reading, the one by Chandra Suresh about spontaneous regeneration.

Peter:" I need to find a way to learn to control my abilities"

Claire:"Any idea on how to start?"

Peter nodded. " I met this man Claude a few days ago and I trained with him. I was able to control some of my abilities by concentrating on the people I got them from but I still need to keep at it. I'm hoping if I can perfect it somehow, I don't explode."

Claire:"I can help you train".

---------------

Over the next week, Claire helped Peter train strenuously. During the course of their training, they'd noticed two things; one that Claire had some sort of calming effect on Peter; whenever he was overwhelmed by his powers and he started to glow as if he were about to explode at any second, she was always able to talk him down and soothe him. Second, Peter seemed to heal faster with her around, something that was clearly demonstrated when Claire had gone to get some take-out while he was training one day. When she'd returned he was on the floor struggling to regenerate after he'd thought of Ted and felt the nuclear energy flow from him and killing his cells at a rapid rate, burning his skin tissue, even revealing some bones. He'd then concentrated on Claire, trying to regenerate but the process was slowed by the nuclear activity. But when Claire came in and rushed to his side, she was like a catalyst to his recovery. Within a minute, he was back to his healthy self. How or why they didn't understand but it proved to be the case every time.

They'd gotten alot more comfortable around one another and what had started as innocent insinuation one day soon transformed into shameless flirtation. Peter never took it further than that though, not allowing himself that leisure. He reprimanded himself for the thoughts the 17 year old stirred in him and reminded himself of their task at hand, brushing away the wonder of what her skin would feel like, the way her lips would taste on his. Slowly, she occupied his dreams and he would blush when he would see her every morning, remembering the things he dreamed they'd done the night before. It didn't help that she traipsed around the appartment with rolled up shorts and tank tops driving him even more crazy. He starts to fear that one day he might not be able to control himself, thinking that he may act on his feelings imagining he's having another fantasy only for it to turn out that he's doing things to her for real.

---------------

It was night, they'd drained their energy training all day. They'd decided to relax and watch a movie and after much contemplation, they'd agreed on "School for Scoundrels". Peter , who was wearing flannel pyjama pants and a gray shirt, got the popcorn ready and slipped the movie inside the dvd player and called out to Claire who had just finished showering. After a couple of minutes, she came out of the room but instead of wearing Simone's pj's as she usually did, she wore Peter's boxers and his t-shirt, her hair wet.

He had quickly looked at her when she came in the room and looked away, but turned back to at her when he took in her appearance, slowly looking her up and down, perhaps letting his eyes linger a little too long. She sat next to him on the couch putting her fett up and noticed him still staring.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your clothes".

When he finally found his voice again he replied "Don't worry about it, they look better on you anyway" he half-joked.

She inwardly smiled.

Claire:"It's just that--I've noticed that it bothers you to see me wearing her clothes...your ex's."

She observed his reaction.

He was silent for a while.

Peter:"Her name was Simone" he started. "I used to be a hospice nurse and her father was my patient. I'd see her alot when she'd come to visit him and I fell in love with her but. I was too much of a coward at first to tell her how i feel" he chuckled remembering. "Eventually, i built up the courage to tell her and amazingly we got together --but" he paused.

Peter:"she was shot in front of me. It was my fault, the bullet was meant for me"

Claire felt the hurt in his voice pull at her heart strings.

Claire:"Peter--" she started but stopped, unsure of what to say. What could she say really? Nothing she'd say would take away his pain.

She knelt closer to him and curled her arm with his, and rested her head on his shoulder. They remained that way for a while.

After a few minutes, Peter reached for the remote and pressed "Play". Soon they burst in laughter and the somber mood that had plagued them before disappeared.

By the time the movie was over, Claire had found herself lying on the couch, her head in Peter's lap as he stroked her hair. Each touch sending lightning sensations through her body, especially when his hands grazed her neck.

Claire:"Hey Peter?"

Peter:"hmm?" he replied, still occupied by her hair.

Claire:"Can we get drunk?"

Peter laughed, not expecting her to say that.

Claire:"No, I mean, would our bodies allow us to, considering we heal?"

He thought about it for a second.

Peter:"I don't know" he said in a 'now-that-you-mention-it kind of way.

She got up from his lap and faced him eagerly.

Claire:"Let's try it" she grinned.

He thought about it.

For a second, she thought he would object considering her age and give her a speech about underage drinking.

That is until...

'Meh couldn't hurt' he thought. 'What could possibly happen?'

Peter:"Vodka or Tequila?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: HI GUYS! Hoped you liked it, tell me what you thought of this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5: Unveilled Secrets

**BLIND**

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings and Unveilled Secrets**

Peter was yanked out of his dream by the sound of the phone ringing, which grew more and more anoying. 'Shit' he mumbled into his cushion. He reached his hand for it, lying flat on his stomach, and after a bit of a strugle, was finally able to press the "talk" button. "Hello?" he said grogilly. His hand motioned scrubbingly accross his face then through his hair and he waited as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

The person on the other end was Nathan, inviting him over for brunch. The chat was very short once Peter accepted the invitation. Although, Nathan sounded awfully amused, Peter noted.

He turned his body around and almost fell backwards clumsily when he noticed the still body next to him. 'Guess you're not immune to everything after all, Petey ol' boy' he thought feeling the pain of his hangover. He turned his head slightly to see the woman's face with more clarity. It was Claire.

_---------_

_Peter took out the goods while Claire eagerly got the shot glasses. He propped them on the small coffee table that was in front of the sofa, and they sat on the floor, at opposite sides of the table facing each other. Peter poured himself a shot and gulped it down quickly and proceeded to pour himself another. He brought up the glass to drink it, but Claire stopped him._

_Claire:"Hey, not so fast. We can't just drink and stare at each other until one of us gets drunk" she half-joked. "Let's make this fun"._

_Peter raised his eyebrow, slowly putting the cup down, waiting for her suggestion. She did have a point. _

_She put a finger on her chin and her eyes brightened when a thought occured to her._

_Claire:"Let's play 'I never' "_

_Peter chuckled at hearing this and shook his head. "You are so high school"._

_Claire:"Do you even remember how to play, gramps?"_

_He feigned being insulted. _

_She ignored this and went on to explain the game. _

------

He was only wearing his boxers. His memories of the night before were fuzzy due to all the alcohol consumption.

He closed his eyes squinting, willing himself to remember.

It was starting to work, little pieces of flashbacks were coming back to him.

------

_Claire:"I never ate snails" claire said shuddering, she pictured their gooey heads and peering eyes staring up at her. _

_Peter drank up. "What? It's a delicacy." he defended in response to her disapproving look. _

_Claire shrugged. "Ok, I never...smoked pot". _

_She realised how lame that sounded, but she'd surely liven things up slowly. _

_Peter grinned and drank up, remembering various incidents in college. So did Claire. _

_Claire:"interesting, guess you're not a total boy scout"_

_Peter:"I have my moments"_

_That earned a smirk out of Claire. _

_Claire:"All right, your turn"_

_Peter:"I never kissed a quarterback."_

_Peter thought that the former homecoming queen surely must have shared the obligatory kiss with the star of the football team. _

_Peter added "although a lineman did almost peck me once."_

_She hit him lightly on the shoulder at his joke. Claire poured herself a shot, her expression saddening. "Not all it's cracked up to be, believe me" she said remembering how a kiss from a certain quarterback landed her in the morgue on an autopsy table. _

_Peter:"I'll take your word for it" he joked. His smile faded when he noticed a hint of anger in her eyes, which made him curious, though he knew it was not directed at him. The anger quickly disappeared though. _

_He wanted to probe her about it but he could tell from the shake of her head that she was thinking 'don't ask'._

_She cleared her throat and quickly recomposed herself. _

_Claire:"All right, I never...had a fling with a teacher" she stated, curiously awaiting his reply. She liked playing this game. She could ask anything she's wanted to know about him without worrying about being too nosy. He did agree to all this after all. _

_She grinned at him as he seemed relunctant to answer. "Come on, I won't judge" she said raising her hands in front of her. _

_Claire:"Well?" she teased "shall i take that silence as your answer? Need I pour you another shot?"_

_He scratched his chin, keeping eye contact._

_Still no answer. _

_Claire felt a chilling sensation on the back of her neck and felt like something was pulling her hair. She turned her head around quickly, but there was nothing. she turned back to face Peter and caught him quickly trying to put his glass down. It was clear he had just taken a shot. _

_Claire:"Peter Petrelli!" she gasped. "What was _that_?" she said accusingly as she approached him and grinned from cheek to cheek. He opened his mouth to reply because he thought she was going to give it to him for using his powers on her but she cut him off. _

_Claire:"You had a raunchy affair with a faculty member? Do telll, i want details"_

_Peter laughed at her enthusiasm. "uh--ahem--ok, well, I was a freshman in college. I was the broody artistic type and quite the intellectual if I do say so myself"_

_Claire could totally picture it, that's so him, she thought. She motioned with her hands for him to continue. _

_Peter:"Anyway, I took a poetry class as an elective and the prof was a complete knockout. She liked that i was more mature than other some of the other guys my age. We'd always have long chats after class about one writer or another and one day we just--" Peter was going to say had mad passionate sex but realised that Claire was still a young impressionable teenager and that he should probably refrain from saying that. Instead, he settled for "we kissed and it...progressed from there."_

_Claire felt herself become jealous as Peter was telling her about this professor. Hearing him talk about his ex made Claire feel really uneasy, she can't imagine or remember why she wanted to hear about it in the first place. _

_-----------_

19 shots and a half hour later...

_-----------_

_Claire laughed. "All right, your turn Petey"_

_Peter raised his eyebrows at the nickname. _

_Claire. "I was trying it out...has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

_Peter:" All right, I never...been skinny dipping"_

_Claire was surprised, which she clearly showed by her open mouth and tilt of her head. "Seriously?" _

_Peter:"yep, guess that makes me an alien or something" he said as he let out a chuckle. _

_Claire drank a shot and a mischievous smile started to form. _

_Claire:"There's a first time for everything...no time like the present, right?"_

_Peter's head shot up and she raised her eyebrow as if prompting for a response. _

_Peter:"You mean...?" she nodded, still smiling._

_Peter:"heh..." he was thinking about the proposition, wondering whether that was such a good idea._

_Claire:"I promise not to take advantage of you" _

_Peter:"I'm not sure I like that promise" he replied impulsively. _

-------

Peter felt her shift beside him. She unconsciously let out a couple of moans as she moved her legs and felt the comfortable matress beneath her feet. The sounds made him gulp.

She was still moving, wanting to find a comfortable position, finally, it seemed like she had when she slid closer to him, resting an arm across his chest and laying her bare thigh over his.

He noticed her wearing his chemise, which was only buttoned at the bottom, the curves of her breasts visible. Even when she was sleeping, she had ways to drive him crazy. He rested his arm around her.

---------

_Claire:"Where are we? Are you sure this is okay?" she asked, looking around at the swimming pool that was hidden behind a beautiful mansion surrounded with gates. _

_Peter:"Some politician's house, it's fine" _

_Claire:"Living on the edge" she noted. _

_Peter:"I like to, occassionaly"._

_She smiled coyly. "Turn around" she said as she crossed her arms and brought her hands down the sides of her shirt. Peter realised what she was about to do so he obliged her. He heard the fabric rustle to the floor and fought the urge to turn around. Her shorts soon followed and she jumped in the pool, splashing water on Peter. _

_Claire:"Come on. Your turn!" he heard her call. He saw her run her hands through her newly wet hair. _

_He took his shoes off and tossed them to the ground. His shirt went flying next. When he reached his belt buckle, he paused for a second, resting his hands there. He shrugged off all doubts when he heard her call for him again. He was drunk, he told himself. He wasn't accountable for his actions. His remaining clothes were off in seconds. _

_He jumped and curled his knees into a ball as he splashed into the pool, feeling the water invade every part of him. _

_He swam over to her, feeling like a teenage boy, a feeling that he liked. For a while, he had managed to stop worrying about the coming events and let himself go, enjoying a peaceful night for the first time in a long time. _

_They swam, facing each other, him towards her and her backing up, keeping their eyes locked on one another's until she reached a hard surface. She gasped softly and turned her head to see what it was, pressing her hands backwards against it. _

_It was dark, but light enough for him to see the perkiness of her breasts when they thrusted up as she hit the wall, placing her hands backwards on it for balance. He was now standing, covered from the waist down but she, becoming increasingly self-conscious sunk a bit lower to keep her upper body covered underwater. She blushed when she saw the bulge between his thighs and felt content for being the cause of it. She placed a finger on his chest and trailled drips of water downward, feeling his muscles tense at her touch. It continued lower but stopped when she reached his pelvis, her eyes concentrating there for a moment. She traced it on the side gently, moving her finger back and forth. She thought of how sexy he looked and couldn't believe how perfeclty built his body was, enough to drive any woman to mad obsession. She took in his appearence mesmorizingly, devouring him with her eyes. When she realised she was staring, she quickly removed her finger, blushing and looked away. _

_She diverted her eyes back to face him. _

_His eyes were still stuck on her. She could see desire in them, a longing that she felt too. His intent stare made her already pink cheeks more flushed. She decided to take a chance, be bold. She knows he would never initiate anything with her because of their age difference and because he thinks it'd be taking advantage of her, but oh how she ached to be taken advantage of by him. _

_She kept her blue eyes locked on his, biting her lip. _

_Claire:"I never...had impure thoughts about present company" she said, lifting herself up at a deliberately slow pace, the water now only reaching her waist. She then looked down, awaiting his reply, fearing rejection. _

_He took her hands in his on either side of her, then let his travel up her arms, to her shoulders, to her neck, then to her chin, slowly lifting it up to face him._

_Her breathing fastened, heaving her chest up everytime she inhaled. _

_"What are you doing to me?" The words had escaped his mouth before he could stop them, a hungry expression in his eyes. _

_She smiled, his confession confirming she wasn't the only one whose feelings had deepened beyond the throes of friendship. She brought up her hand to his cheek and caressed his bangs, his beautiful bangs that she loved. _

_Claire:"Sometimes I look at you and you seem to be looking at me. But sometimes you look away...like you're afraid of what might happen if you stare for just a second longer."_

_His hand finds her cheek and cups it, his body slowly inching closer to hers._

_His lips brush against hers softly, almost teasingly. Her eyes close and she lifts her head up in anticipation. _

_Peter:"I am afraid" he admits. "My body trembles.. I shouldn't be shaking..." he speaks against her mouth._

_She feels his breath on her lips. _

_Her lips spread, her mouth inviting, waiting for contact._

_Finally, his crash into hers. Gently at first, savouring the taste but soon... _

_Soon, their tongues have a mind of their own and it's hard to tell where hers end and his begins. _

_Their perfect moment is interrupted when a light comes on and someone comes out of the house. Peter acts fast and makes them invisible, then flies them away back to the apartment, leaving their clothes behind. _

---------

Claire felt a weight on her stomach when she woke up. She placed her hand on top of it and realised that it was Peter's arm. His head jerked awake and turned over to her.

Peter:"Morning Sleepyhead"

She smiled at him. "Hi"

He removed his arm from around her and turned on his side, towering her while she lay on her back.

Peter:"You feeling all right?"

Claire:"Yeah i'm--" she stopped as she tried to sit up and felt sudden panging sensations which send her head falling back on her pillow.

Claire:"Ugh! Guess we're not immune to everything after all" she said rubbing her head. He grinned, remembering having felt and thought the same thing when he awoke.

Claire turned to look at him and a smile began to form.

Claire:"some night, huh?"

He tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

------------------

_It was a wonder to both of them that Peter had managed to get them home safely considering how drunk they were. Peter headed straight to the bathroom when they got back to his apartment. Being naked in a pool with Claire was hard enough, but holding her so close, flesh against flesh while he flew them home brought all his fantasies to shame. It was an understatement to say that he was in dire need of a cold shower. _

_He had told her to help herself to his clothes before locking the bathroom door behind him. _

_After a few minutes, he came out into the room with a towel around his waist, and she quickly sat up from his bed, not sure of what would happen next. _

_She was wearing his boxers, rolled up as high as possible, with his baby blue chemise, barely buttoned. He cleared his throat and turned away, ruffling through his closet. He finally found what he was looking for and motioned for her to turn around so he could change. _

_Claire:"Come on Petey, nothing I haven't seen before" she grinned suggestively. _

_Peter:"That doesn't mean you get a free viewing fro--" he was cut off when she approached him and tugged at his towel, letting it drop to the floor. She crossed her arms satisfied. _

_Peter:"Claire..."_

_He put his boxers on, not taking his eyes off her. They'd sure gotten to know one another's eyes better tonight. He wouldn't forget them anytime soon. _

_Claire:"Party pooper"_

_"You know..." she began raising her hands to her buttons. "You can sneek a peek anytime" she slurred over her words. He was tempted. But she was obviously drunk. He didn't want to do anything she may regret later. _

_He gripped her hands and stopped her. _

_Peter:"Let's get some rest". _

_She frowned, suddenly feeling insecure. Maybe he didn't want her, she thought. She nodded at him and put on a faint smile, not wanting to show her hurt. _

_He knew what she was thinking, her expression giving her away. _

_"Claire? I just want us to...take things slow. Ok?"_

_He walked to the bed and lifted the comforter for her to lay down. She did, and he tucked her in._

_Peter:"You need anything?" he asked._

_She shook her head 'no'. _

_Peter:"All right, sleep tight" he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead and headed to the door, turning the light off. He was about to walk out of the room and to the living room couch, but Claire's voice stopped him._

_"Peter" was all she said, getting his attention. _

_She patted to the spot beside her on the bed, inviting him in. _

_Claire:"Please?...We don't have to do anything."_

_He walked over and layed next to her. She stayed true to her word, not trying anything. _

-------------

"Some night" Peter said in agreement.

Claire's eyes concentrated on a spot in the ceiling.

Claire: Do you regret... any of it?" she referred to their kiss, remembering offering herself to him but him turning her down. She expected him to give her a speech about how they can't be more than friends, that it wouldn't be right, blah blah blah.

He waited for her to look at him to answer, but she wouldn't.

He mounted her, laying on top of her, forcing her to face him.

He lowered his head and kissed her, biting her bottom lip as he lifted his head, parting.

Peter:"Does that answer your question?"

She was surprised, pleasantly so.

Claire:"Ahem, I don't know, maybe we should try that again--"

He recaptured her mouth. This time, the kiss was deeper. He tried to keep it innocent at first, not wanting to scare her but she responded with such fervor that he found himself breathless and his stomach tingling. The way she teased him with her tongue made it clear he didn't need to hold back for her benefit.

After a few minutes, they parted for air.

He got off of her and sat up, she did too. They were facing each other.

Claire:"So...What now?"

Peter:"Breakfast" he simply stated.

She hit him on the arm. He knew she was talking about them.

Peter:"Now...I think we should take things slow". He waited for her reply, hoping she'd respect his decision.

Claire:"I'm okay with that." She said truthfully. Her feelings for Peter are real and stronger than anything she's felt for any other boy. She's willing to give him the time he needs to realise that and to come to terms with his own feelings. Heck, she'd take whatever she could get.

He gave her a peck on the lips.

Peter:"Oh, um -- my brother called. He invited us over for brunch"

Claire couldn't resist. "Shouldn't you take me out on a real date before you start introducing me to your family?" she joked.

Peter's lip curled upward. "What can I say? I guess I have a good feeling about you"

She blushed.

--------------

Outside the Petrelli Mansion...

Claire recognized the house from their previous night.

She raised her eyebrow at him followed by a "living dangerously?" remembering him refer to it as 'some politician's house'.

He laughed and put his arm around her as they entered the house.

They entered the foyer, but no one seemed to be around. Peter told her he'd be back as he went to look for his brother. Claire took the opportunity to look around, the place was truly exquisite. She walked over to a table full of pictures. She saw one of two kids in soccer uniforms and a black haired woman. She smiled thinking how cute they looked. Her eyes moved on to the next one and she picked it up. It was one of Peter and two other people, whom she could only assume was his mother and his...brother?

_Peter had found Nathan, he had his arm around him when he came into the foyer, Claire's back was facing them. _

Claire brought a hand to her mouth when she looked closely at the man in the picture beside Peter. Her heart fell. It was..._him._ How could she not have made the connection before? How could she not read the signs? How many Petrellis are Politicians for christ's sake?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her.

She turned around dreadingly, not wanting her suspicions to be confirmed.

Peter:"Nathan, this is --"

Nathan cut him off. "Claire?" he said stepping closer to her, not believing his eyes.

She dropped the picture frame she still held in her hands, the glass shaddering on the ground.

Claire couldn't believe it. It really was him.

"You" she let out in a whisper.

Peter looked back and forth from his brother to Claire.

Peter:"You two know each other?" he asked confused.

He didn't know what the hell was going on. But whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note**_: Hi guys. Sorry for the late update, I had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter, hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you liked and didn't like...all suggestions are welcome :) And I love reviews so please feel free to leave your comments.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

** BLIND**

CHAPTER SIX : Revelations

Nathan stood in front of Claire. He lift his hand up close to her face but backed it down before touching it.

Nathan:"I ca -- I can't believe it"

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, placing one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head.

Claire stood still, her arms not returning the hug. Tears started to sting her eyes, overwhelmed by the situation. She kept remembering the day she visited Meredith and eavesdropped on her conversation with Nathan. She had wanted so badly for him to step up and say that he'd take care of her, be the father she needed. But instead, he wrote a check and expected that to make everything okay and went back to his picture-perfect life.

Nathan released her and stepped back to face her, steadying his hands on her shoulders.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and he realises that he's staring.

Nathan:"I'm sorry, I don't --I don't mean to scare you. I'm uh--" Nathan wondered if she knew who he was or if perhaps she'd even come to find him.

Claire:"I know who you are" she replied matter-of-factedly, jerking her shoulder back, prompting him to remove his hands and place them in his pockets.

Peter watched the exchange, confused as hell. He couldn't fathom how these two could possibly know each other, never mind why so intimately. It wasn't like Nathan to show such emotion in front of... anyone really.

Claire:"No need to pretend like you care. We both know I'm nothing but a complication to you. Just a skeleton in your closet you try to hide by throwing money at it".

Nathan:"Claire --"

Claire:"I was there that day" she seethed, as if to warn him not to lie to her. "When you came to see Meredith. I heard you. I know you want nothing do to with me."

Peter couldn't sit back and stay out of the loop anymore.

Peter:"Ok, seriously, _what _the hell is going on here? What are you talking about?"

Claire turned her attention towards Peter. 'oh God' she thought, feeling sick to her stomach. 'Peter...' He searched her eyes for answers, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, to tell him that they were related.

Peter then turned to Nathan for an answer who was rubbing his forehead, all of this being new to him, not knowing how to handle the situation.

Nathan:"Claire is-- she's my daughter, Peter"

Peter's head shot back for a moment, clearly taken aback by that information.

He chuckled dryly, not registering what Nathan had just said. "You're _daught_--what? Nathan that's ridiculous-- she's-- I mean we--she can't--" he shakes his head looking back and forth at Nathan and Claire waiting for one of them to jump in and say that it's a lie but none of them do. "hm?" he says tilting his head to the side questioningly, and you can see him slowly processing that information as his smile starts to fade, realisation hits him, knowing full well his brother would not joke about something like this.

Nathan:"I knew her mother a--a lifetime ago" he starts to explain. "We were teenagers and in--ahem--in love" he turned to Claire when he said that, wanting her to know that she was the product of something beautiful, wanting the thought to be of some comfort to her.

He looked more intently at her when he continued. "But there was a fire and I thought you--that you died. I was devastated" he said sincerely. "I never would've abandonned you".

Claire had been fixated on Peter, trying to read his reaction but as Nathan spoke, she turned her attention back to him, not able to resist the urge to call him out on his hypocrisy. "You didn't exactly jump up for joy when you found out that I was alive though, did you?" she scoffed. "You wrote a check and drove away in your precious lincoln" her anger was clearly portrayed by her raised tone.

Nathan:"It's not that I didn't want to be there for you. But there are things that you don't understand--"

Claire:"like the fact that some illigetimate child might tarnish your image of the family man with ideal values and ruin your chances of winning the senatorial election?"

Nathan was taken aback. He opened his mouth to respond and tried to think of the right words to say to her, but realised that there were none since she was absolutely right. He bowed his head in shame.

Claire:"Believe me, I understand plenty".

Peter had managed to walk over to a sofa during the father-daughter exchange and fell backwards on it, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Claire, the girl he saved in texas, the one who had starred in his dreams night after night, the one whose presence alone had managed to liven up his meak existence was his--his _niece?_

Flashes of them skinny dipping and of them kissing heatedly on his bed _half-naked_ assaulted him.

'I'm a sick fuck...I'm going to burn in hell' he kept mumbling over and over as he steadied his arms on the handles of the couch, looking straight ahead in disbelief.

Nathan:"I realise I have a lot to make up for Claire. And I want to be there for you." Claire looked up at him, the little girl in her wanting her father to take care of her, despite what she says. "But I can't" he added. "At least not now."

Claire:"Of course" she said, inwardly cursing herself for getting her hopes up. "I don't expect anything from you" she replies, hiding her hurt.

He was going to say something but she interrupted him, not up to hearing anything else he had to say. "I need to use the bathroom".

This didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. "It's the third door on your right" he informed her as she started walking away.

Nathan took a deep sigh and started to pace around the room. It was then that he noticed Peter on the sofa, he'd almost forgotten he was there.

Peter seemed to be in some kind of trance. "Pete?" Nathan tried to get him to come out of it. He snapped his fingers in front of his face and that seemed to do the trick.

Nathan:"Where'd you go?"

Peter:"oh, um, i uh--I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that i have a niece."

Nathan:"I know. Pretty crazy huh?"

Peter:"Yeah, you have no idea"

Nathan:"Wait a minute, so how do you two know each other? Did she come looking for me?"

Peter:"Uh, No, no." he shifted up in his seat. "You'll never believe this, she's the girl I saved in texas. The cheerleader in the paintings."

Nathan:"You're kidding"

Peter:"No, and she came looking for me. The people her father work for kidnap people with abilities and run some kind of tests on them and do god knows what to them."

Nathan:"Yeah, they tried to get me too."

Peter: "They're looking for her now so she's been staying with me for the past couple of weeks."

Nathan: "Wow. I had no idea. Maybe--maybe she should stay here, with me. I could protect her." His paternal instincts were starting to kick in.

A figure came out and revealed themselves.

"Nonsense, Nathan. Not so close to the election."

Nathan:"Ma, how long have you been standing there?"

Angela:"Long enough. Please tell me you haven't lost track of what's important here."

Nathan:"I'd say my daughter would be right up there, wouldn't you say so?"

Angela:"My darling boy, you've missed the last 16 years of her life, I'm sure you can handle holding out for a couple of more weeks."

Nathan:"There are things you don't understand or know about us--"

Angela:"I knew long before either of you did" she confessed. "I know you have certain abnormal abilities and that there are people after people like you."

Nathan was rendered speechless for the second time that night. People sure knew more about him than he realised.

Peter:"How did you--?"

Angela:"That's a story for another time. Let's focus on the situation at hand. Nathan, you cannot risk having Claire stay here and having people find out about her".

Nathan:"Ma, she's my daughter"

Angela:"Darling please, you're just a glorified sperm donor." Nathan sent his mother a menacing stare.

Angela:"I have a solution. I'll take her out of the country until the election is over. I hear Paris is wonderful this time of year".

Nathan:"No, I won't send her away".

Angela:"All right, then she can stay with Peter, he can take care of his niece."

Peter's jaw twitched at the term.

Nathan turned to Peter as if to ask whether that's ok with him.

Peter felt uneasy about this. He didn't think that was such a great idea in light of new develpments.

Peter didn't say anything.

Nathan give him a questioning look. "Can I count on you, little brother? Will you take care of my daughter?"

Peter was going to respond but Angela interrupted him.

Angela:"Where is this granddaughter of mine anyway?"

Nathan:"She needed to use the bathroom. She has been gone for long, now that you mention it. I wonder what's keeping her" he said as he walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

Nathan:"Claire?" he called out.

No answer.

He knocked again. "You in there?"

Still nothing.

He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open and saw that the bathroom was empty. He turned to his mother and brother.

"She's gone".

------------------------------------

Hey all. I realise that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but i figure that I can get the updates to you sooner this way. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I love the reviews. Thanks so much to those that have been leaving their reviews, It makes me very very happy :P


	7. Chapter 7: Stay

**BLIND**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Akwardness, explanations & everything in between.

Disclaimer: Tim Kring owns all characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

-------------------------------------------

He flew all over New York City looking for her. Checked all the places he suspected she may be at, but no luck.

He'd gone back to the mansion to get his car from the driveway then headed back to his apartment. Once he got there, he plopped his keys down on a coffee table and something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked up and noticed Claire standing, holding her bag in front of her. He approached her and stopped midway, leaving enough distance in front of them. He saw her tear stained eyes and didn't ask if she was okay. He knew full well what she must be going through. Instead, he settled for an ackowledging nod.

Neither knew how to start or what to say to each other.

Finally, Claire broke the silence.

Claire:"I won't stay with him". she said, sadly. "With his family"

Peter turned his head. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Claire:"I heard you and Nathan talking about me staying with him or shipping me off to Paris" she looked at him accusingly. "I won't be tossed away like yesterday's garbage"

Peter:"Claire--"

She cut him off, sparring him from his nice-guy urge to invite her to stay and from the awkward conversation she'd rather not have right now about their newly discovered status.

Claire:"I understand if you don't want me staying here anymore, but I can't stay with him." she said walking past him and walking towards the door, her bag in her hands.

Peter followed the petite blonde with his eyes as she rushed through the apartment, packing her things. "Where will you go?" he asked, wondering what she planned to do.

Claire:"I don't know. Anywhere but there."

Peter:"Claire--" he cut her off.

Claire:"I'll be fine" she interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. So he stood quiet, watching her, trying to figure out what she planned to do.

She was now trying to shove a shirt into her bag and sighed heavily when it wouldn't fit, throwing the shirt down in frustration.

Claire walked around to the couch and fell back on it. She groaned. Maybe they did need to talk it out. She couldn't avoid it or pretend.

Claire: "God, you know -- How could this happen?" she threw her arms in the air. "Why you of all people?"

Claire:"There's something between us. We...did things, but... you're my--" She looked up rolling her eyes, not able to bring herself to say that word. She couldn't believe it. Not only was she in the same town as her biological father but Peter is his brother? She tried to compose herself before she faced him again. "I mean--what does this mean?" She swallowed before continuing. "I f_elt_ things for you."

Peter let out a breath and his shoulders fell a bit. He replied simply "I did too".

Claire :"It's not fair...God, am I a terrible person?" she grunted before bending down to bury her head in her hands.

She stayed that way for a moment. Peter walked over to her and sat on the coffee table in front of her, gently pulling her arms away from her face, waiting for their eyes to be on the same level.

Peter: "Hey" he started, resting a hand on her leg. "I know, Ok? I know" he stretched the last word. She finally looked up at him. "I can't believe this either. Hell, I don't want to believe it. From the moment we met, there was this connection between us, like this incredible pull. It's been there and it's strong--"

He paused briefly, running a hand in his hair.

He looked down and noticed his other hand on her leg and lift it to scratch his chin before putting it down on his own leg, trying to be subtle about the move before looking back up at her.

Peter:"It's just...different than what we thought, you know?"

Claire nodded and spoke softly. "When I met you, I finally felt like I was a part of something."

A bittersweet smile started to spread across his face.

Peter:"I felt the same thing when I met you" he said as he wiped her tears with the back of his hand.

Peter continued. "I think that we didn't understand the connection so we misinterpreted those feelings into the only thing that made sense to us at the time."

In trying to find a perfectly good explanation meant to comfort her and to relieve her of her guilt, he was starting to convince himself as well. Theoretically, what he was saying made perfect sense. It was entirely possible.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Do you really think that's it?" she asked, a bit relieved by his words, yet still not quite convinced.

As she asks him that question, Peter has a flash of her lifting herself up in the pool, revealing her upper body and feels a rush of less than familial feelings flood him.

He swallows hard before he replies. "Yeah, I do"

He sits back uncomfortably then stands up, putting his hands in his pant pockets.

He needed to change subjects, afraid of what would be said if he doesn't.

Peter:"Ahem, Claire, about what you heard back there..." he said referring to Nathan and Angela discussing her living arrangements.

Claire stood up now too.

Claire:"Listen, you don't have to explain, I get it, it's just too weird--"

Peter:"No, what i was going to say--"

Claire:"with us being related now and all--"

Peter:"Claire--"

Claire:"It's fine, really--"

Peter:"would you listen?--"

Claire:"I don't blame you. I can go to a motel--"

Peter:"_Claire!" _he yelled shaking her shoulders.

This time, he got her attention.

She gave him a questionning look.

Peter:"Jeez, you talk too much, you know that?"

She crossed her arms.

Peter:"What I wanted to say is that -- when you came here, I said you came to the right place and I meant it. You don't have to go".

Claire:"Peter you don't have to--"

Peter:"Whatever's happened..." he cut her off, "There's still a danger out there and I need to keep you safe"

Claire:"oh...right" she said, disappointed by his reasoning.

Peter noticed this and continued, wanting to reassure her "and--"

Claire:"yes?" she probed, curious.

Peter:"I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you.

She brightened up.

Claire:"You'd worry about me?" she asked, perking up.

Peter:"would I worry about you?" he repeated, almost scoffing.

His tone made it clear the question didn't need an answer, but he give her one anyway, his tone sober.

"You know I would."

His eyes pierced through her. The smile that had graced her face moments ago dissipating as the intensity of his stare speaks volumes about concern and care.

Her response, an almost inaudible 'yeah'

She should feel uncomfortable by his glare. His eyes dark and all-consuming. But she doesn't. She could stand still with him, like this, forever.

Peter suddenly becomes self-conscious, blinking. Blinking away any trace of inner conflicts.

He clears his throat, breaking the silence.

Peter:"So you'll stay?"

Claire:"If you're sure it's fine, then--"

Peter:"It is"

Claire:"Ok. I'll stay"

Peter:"Come here" he whispered softly pulling her in a hug, her small hands sliding from his waist to encircle his back; his protecticely surrounding her petite figure.

They pull apart.

Eventually. And Claire is the one to break the silence again.

Claire:"So, uncle Peter, what next?"

She tested out calling him by the title of their kinship. The word came out so unnaturally, forcedly almost, leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

The death glare that followed earned a "too soon?" on her part.

Peter:"Yeah, way too... I don't think i'll ever get used to that" he said honestly.

Claire's expression becomes apologetic mixed with sadness. Sadness due to the loss of a relationship that can never be explored.

Peter:"Tell you what, you don't call me 'uncle' and I don't start pinching your cheeks to make up for all those missed years, deal?" he added, wanting to lighten the mood. His smirk merited her grin. She nodded in agreement.

Claire:"Hey, uh listen, I'm going to go to bed. I'm beat" she said covering a yawn.

Peter:"Yeah. It's been a long day"

She headed inside the room and wished him good night before closing the door behind her

"Sweet dreams" he'd called out. His words resonated in her head as she lay between his sheets, in the dark, inhaling the barely remaining scent of his aftershave on the pillowcase.

She stayed soberly awake all-night, left trapped in her thoughts.

It was painfully clear.

Peter was wrong.

She hadn't misinterpreted her feelings.

--------------------------

Hey guys. I'm not too sure about this chapter, had it on my comp for a while but i couldn't edit it the way i wanted to but i hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think, reviews are love, suggestions are welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8 :

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, but to NBC.

**BLIND – CHAPTER EIGHT**

They were at kirby plaza.

The man that had raised her, the one she considered to be her dad, was gripping his shoulder in pain. He had just been thrown across the street by the brain-eating psychopath.

A blond haired woman and a wounded man, along with two kids and an Indian man were also there, but powerless to help. They watched in amazement at the scene unfolding in front of them. Near them, Claire spotted the cop that questioned her after homecoming. But he was in no position to do anything either, he had been shot several times.

She ran towards him, her hero. Gun in her hand, tears in her eyes. It was all up to her. She was the only one that could stop it at this point.

Stop _him_, really.

His hands glowing, he noticed her in front of him and his eyes widened, half in relief, half dreading what was to happen.

"Do it. Shoot me" he ordered, with a hint of urgency.

She shook her head, eyes getting wetter.

Claire:"tell me there's another way, please" she pleaded.

Peter: "Shoot me! There is no other way. You're the only one Claire"

God, how It hurt her to hear him say that, knowing that he'd never say it in the way she wants him to.

They had talked about this moment.

She had tried to reason with him.

_Claire: "Peter, slow down. This is crazy! You can't do this by yourself." _

_He sighed in the broody way he always did. "Claire, I have to do this"_

_Claire: "You're scared" she retorted, stating the obvious. _

Peter: "Yeah, I am. I'm terrified. I met a nuclear man, and I don't know if I can contain all that power."

Claire:" Then run the other way" she blurted. 

_  
Peter:"I can't." _

Claire: "Why not?" She wasn't sure whether he was being really noble at this point or really stupid.

Peter: "Because if we save ourselves, who's going to save everyone else? 

_She stayed silent, smirked a bit even, shaking her head. Her temper was fast arising. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. "God Peter. What is it with you and your damn hero complex?! Who appointed you the world's saviour?" She yelled, pushing him with as much strength as her petite hands could muster. _

_He tensed. "huh?!" She yelled as she came forward again to give him another shove but he reflexively grabbed her wrists and held onto them, the restrictive gesture keeping her so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. _

_Peter: "I'm not going to sit back and watch while New York city gets destroyed when I can do something to prevent it!"_

_Claire ignored the physical proximity and refused to back down."You said it yourself. You saw the future and in your vision, the bomb happens. What if you can't change it?"_

_Peter:"But what if I CAN change it Claire? I have to at least try. Don't you see? I was able to save you. The future is NOT written in stone!"_

_Claire stopped trying to free herself from his grip and mellowed. _

_Claire:"Peter, --can't you be selfish just this once?... I'm scared. I'm scared for you. I don't want you to get hurt... or worse". _

_Peter loosened his grip of her hands, her vulnerability and concern for him causing butterflies in his stomach, making him flinch at the unexpected sensation. He wanted to reach his hand up to her cheek and caress her tears away but it shocked him how the moisture in her eyes was almost enough to make him do whatever she wanted him to, despite his own convictions. He didn't think he could control his hands from roaming about places they shouldn't be roaming, so he resisted the urge, not trusting himself. _

_Instead, he found his voice to form some words. _

_Peter: "I won't get hurt, thanks to you."_

_Claire sighed. "You don't know that! You've never survived a nuclear bomb before!" she yelled at his steady, calm demeanour. _

_Peter:" Claire-" he started, finally releasing her hands from his grip but instead holding them delicately in front of him, the gesture making Claire look down at their intertwined hands then back up, eyes fixated on one another. "I know this is scary. I know that it is but I need you to do something for me". _

Her finger traced the trigger, battling between her selfish needs and rational thoughts.

_Claire:"What is it?" she asked, at his service._

_Peter:" I need you to do something for me" he says as he steps back and walks away from her. _

_Claire:"Tell me what you need me to do" she replies, relieved that he was accepting help, following him with her eyes as he walked across the room._

_He returns to her after having taken something from a nearby drawer and holds up a gun for her to take._

_She looks at him quizzically when she sees the weapon, until he starts to speak and realisation dawns upon her. _

_An argument quickly ensues, but as painful as it is, Peter has a point. _

"_Do you realise what you're asking me?" she eventually chokes out. _

_He ignores his previous concerns about skin being on skin and gently pulls her to him, placing his arms around her, whispering encouraging words in her ear, speaking of "fate" and "destiny". It's not long before he feels cool drips on his neck. _

She forcedly holds the gun up, talking herself up to do this. He'd never be able to live with himself otherwise. He wouldn't be the same Peter. He'd be dead inside.

She remembers thinking that this was it. That since they were facing almost certain death, that she might as well tell him the truth about how she feels about him. That despite knowing he's her uncle, it's still him she dreams about kissing, holding hands with, going out on dates with, among a long list of things nieces aren't supposed to do with their _uncle._

_Claire:"Peter?" she asked, nerve-wrecked._

_He was inspecting the gun, making sure it was loaded and ready for use. He looked up at her and put the gun down, waiting for her to continue, giving her his undivided attention. _

_Claire:"Peter—" she started again, looking like whatever she was about to say was pretty serious. He saw the difficulty she was having getting her words out. _

_Peter:"You can tell me anything, Claire" he reassured her._

_She nodded and half-smiled. 'Here goes nothing' she thought. "Peter, I-- you're my best friend" she blurted out. The words had slipped out before she could stop them. Her cheeks flushed and she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, embarrassed. She had taken the cowardly way out. She couldn't say it. When it came down to it, the look on his face and the gentle way he squeezed her shoulder made her realise that she didn't want to risk losing him. He'd probably distant himself from her and suggest they not see each other anymore for a while if she'd confessed and the thought of Peter not being in her life was unsettling. He had become such an important part of her it in such a short amount of time that she'd rather have him as a friend and 'uncle' than not at all. Though she hadn't said what she originally meant to, that didn't make what she had said any less true. _

_He couldn't stop smiling at what the bright-eyed girl in front of him had said. "You want to know a secret?" he said, his goofy grin gracing his features. _

_Claire:"What?" she asked, unsure. _

_He kissed her forehead. _

_Peter:" you're mine too" _

_That melted her heart, in a way only he could because she could tell he wasn't just saying that. _

He called out to her again, ordering her to shoot him. "There is no other way." The desperation in his voice was evident.

_Peter:"I need you"_

Determination in her head, she pointed to kill.

She was ready to play her part, fulfill her destiny, as Peter had called it.

Her finger started to press at the trigger. Even then, she prayed for some 11th hour miracle, for anything to happen so that she wouldn't be forced to shoot Peter dead. She kept thinking that the universe could not be that lame. Those few seconds of prayer seemed like an eternity and she lost all hope and nearly pulled the trigger.

But then it happened.

Her miracle happened in the shape of her father flying down from above like an angel. "Yes, there is, Claire" he announced as he pushed down the gun in Claire's hand, pointing it toward the ground.

Nathan :"The future isn't written in stone." She lightly turns her head to the side, new tears springing from her eyes.

Peter: "I took his power, Nathan."

Nathan turns to Peter.

Peter continues. "I can't control it. I can't do anything."

Nathan walks over to Peter. "I'm not leaving you, Peter."

Peter backs away from him as his hands are bursting with light, growing brighter and brighter.

Nathan: "There's another way to end this, and you know it." He appeals to his little brother.

Peter shakes his head, refusing what Nathan is saying. "I can't let you die."

"And I can't let everyone else" he answers afflictedly.

He turns and looks at Claire, then turns back to Peter. "_You_ saved the cheerleader ... so _we_ could save the world."

Peter' was amazed by his elder brother. Nathan's never let him down. Despite what everyone thought about him, behind his cold exterior was a heart of gold. "I love you, Nathan."

Nathan: "I love you too."

Nathan glances up at the sky. "You ready?"

Claire had been standing there quietly, deeply touched by the bond between the brothers and proud that her father wasn't the coward she thought he was. But beyong all that, her heart was breaking at the thought of both Peter and Nathan dying. It wasn't fair that someone as pure hearted as Peter was going through this who for weeks was trying to figure out how to save the world only to find out that he was the one endangering it.

She was inwardly trying to bargain with God, begging him not to let them die and not to take Peter away from her.

'Please god, Peter can't die, he can't die. Please, please...' she repeats like a mantra and at one point she adds 'I love him'. Peter's head shoots up, looking past Nathan's shoulder, at Claire. She feels his eyes on her and looks up to meet them. They were piercing through her with a fire and...longing? Had he heard her? At this moment, she wasn't worried if he had.

Not taking his intent gaze off Claire, he repeats "I love you, Nathan". But the pause between those three words and Nathan's name makes Claire's heart flutter, and her stomach tingle. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear those words were intended for her.

"I'm ready" Peter informs Nathan, wrapping his arms around his brother, not once looking away from Claire as they fly away.

She was speechless. Voice caught in her throat.

She looks up, not sure of what she was waiting for, until she saw it; a burst of energy filling up the stratosphere and combusting into oblivion, too far away to make a noise but close enough to be seen.

Her knees give in and she sinks to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Peter was gone, and for all she knew, she may never see him again. And life without Peter was too unbearable to deal with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey guys  I know it's been a while since my last update, i apologize. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, any comments/criticism are welcome. Thanks ;p


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Barely Breathing

**Blind – Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me but to NBC & Tim Kring.

--------

"Nathan? I'm home!" the petite blonde yells from the kitchen while putting down the bags on the counter.

She struggles to bring in the grocery bags without dropping anything. From the moment Heidi had called to let them know that she was bringing the boys by to see their dad, she had been running around town, wanting to get everything that was needed to make this night as special for them as possible, knowing how much this visit would mean to the boys and to Nathan.

The lack of response from Nathan was in no way surprising to her. He wasn't exactly the most talkative person lately.

She leaves the bags and makes her way to the living room, notices him sprawled down on the couch.

Claire: "Nathan? Nathan, are you ready? The boys will be here soon" she reminds him.

He still wasn't answering or acknowledging her presence. She comes closer to him but soon disgustedly turns her head sideways, making a face at the nauseating smell of booze of which he reeks. She takes the bottle of vodka that's tightly gripped in his hand and puts it on the coffee table before shaking him awake.

He opens his eyes at the sudden motion and sits up quickly, feeling banging in his head.

Nathan:"Jeez, Claire" he groans. "Be gentle, will you?"

She shakes her head, disappointedly. "What time is it?" he asks.

She opens her mouth to answer him, but is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. 'Damnit' she thinks.

She gets up from her position and looks out the front door. "The boys are here".

Nathan gets up, a smile creeping on his face, and starts walking towards the door. He hasn't seen them in a while.

"Whoa, where are you going?" she questions.

Nathan:"Uh, to see my boys, Claire" he said matter-of-factedly, as if her question was rhetorical.

Claire: "Nathan, wait" she says, grabbing onto his arm, making him turn around to face her.

Claire:"I thought you were going to shower and shave to get ready to see the boys?" she inquires, releasing her grip on his arm.

Nathan:"I lost track of time. Didn't get the chance" he replies nonchalantly as he give his pants a lift and tucks his shirt in.

She scoffs and mutters 'typical' under her breath.

In turn, Nathan rolls his eyes, understanding what she was getting to. "It'll be fine. They've seem me like this before"

Claire:"Yeah, and they shouldn't have to again." The indifference in his tone was becoming increasingly bothersome.

The doorbell rings again.

Claire looks at the door than back at her biodad. "Look, Nathan. They've been through enough lately—" she tries telling him in the softest tone.

Nathan sighs, interrupting her. "We all have. Get out of my way" he orders but she doesn't budge.

Nathan: "Claire. I'm their father--"

Claire:"Well then start acting like one!" She blurts out, frustrated. Nothing else she said got through to him.

Nathan grows silent.

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about—" he replies a moment later, his temper rising..

Claire scoffs again. A part of her wanted to scream out that of course she had no idea what kind of father he was, it's not like he was any kind to her the past 17 years of her life. But she refrained from having an outburst. It would serve no purpose right now, and she didn't intend to make him feel guilty.

Claire:"Look Nathan..." she starts. "You're a mess. You reek of alcohol, you'd think someone emptied a bottle on you. It's a blessing that they didn't just happen in here and catch you passed out, looking like you're dead. It would have broken their hearts."

Nathan subconsciously touches reaches a hand to his beard, caressing it as he considers what she's saying. She has a point, he begrudgingly realises. "Fine" he states before grabbing his bottle of vodka that Claire had placed on the table, walking passed her and into his office, slamming the door behind him like a petulant child.

It's funny the way things had turned out. They'd managed to switch roles in the past few months; he acted like a misunderstood rebellious teenager that drowned his sorrows in alcohol and she had become the adult, the caretaker who knew better than to try to stop him from letting him indulge in his childish ways. She constantly found herself nagging him lately.

She shrugs her thoughts away and finally makes it to the door, the visitors growing increasingly impatient.

Heidi greeted Claire casually. She asks about Nathan and Claire lies, saying he was getting ready and that he would be down any second. Heidi looks relieved that a confrontation with Nathan could be avoided and fibs about needing to be someplace, driving away hurriedly, while the boys rush into the mansion looking for Nathan.

Monty:"Claire, where's daddy?"

Claire wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell the truth either. Instead, she tries to ignore the question altogether.

She kneels down in front of Monty and Simon and hopes that a distraction would help take their minds off their father. "Uh, boys, what do you say we go out, maybe go to the park?" She could tell they were about to object but she continues. "They're having that carnival, we could go on some rides, have some cotton candy..."

Excitement was starting to show on their faces.

Simon:"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

Monty:"And the haunted house! I want to go to the haunted house"

Claire:"Yes! Absolutely!" she says relieved. "You can go on the Ferris wheel but I'm not sure the haunted house is a good idea."

Monty:"Pleease, Claire" he pouted.

She almost objects to the idea but hears a creek on the floor and looks in the direction the noise came from. She sees Nathan's shadow and quickly looks at the kids to see whether or not they'd seen him. Their lack of reaction lets her know that they didn't.

Claire:"All right, I'll tell you what" she starts as she gets up from her kneeling position and grabs a sweater. "We'll talk about it on the way there. Let's go."

She rushes them out of the mansion but takes one last look in Nathan's direction. A slight frown was on his face. The sadness in his eyes was almost heartbreaking, almost enough to break down her resolve. But he had to get better before he could see his kids. They didn't deserve to see him disoriented the way he was. So she walks out following them and locks the door behind her.

------

She gets home late that night. And when she does, she sees no sign of Nathan. He'd resigned himself to his room. Creatures of habits that we are, Claire bets that he's probably halfway through another bottle of vodka and passed out on his bed.

She heads to her room and changes into her flannel pyjamas before nestling up in her own. She lays there, her mind wandering to the same thoughts that plague her everyday. Then she questions herself; wonders why she puts up with Nathan's crappy habits and for a moment, nothing comes to her. But then she hears it, as if right on cue she hears him whimpering and screaming Peter's name. And it all comes back to her.

At first she tries to ignore it. But his voice keeps getting louder and the vulnerability in it more evident

She gets out of bed and rushes to his bedroom, finding him tossing and turning and holding out his hand in the air as if reaching for something or someone. Peter's name is all she manages to decipher from his slurred rambling.

It's clear; he's reliving it, that night. Months ago, she would've been shocked to see him in such a state, so...defeated. She notices wetness around his eyes and that's when Claire decides she can't take too much more of this so she shakes him awake, whispering words of comfort, that he's only dreaming. That it's ok, it's all over.

His eyes slowly open, and he seems disoriented, confused. "Peter?" he asks, but then he realises that it's just her so he turns away.

Claire:"You were having a bad dream" she explains.

Nathan:"I couldn't save him... I couldn't save him..." he kept repeating.

Claire:"Shh, it's okay." She said stroking his back, sitting on the side of his bed.

The movement seemed to calm him a bit.

Nathan turns on his back, looking up at the ceiling."I just keep going through it over and over again in my head. I flew him up and then when we were far up enough, he let go of me. He exploded and he was weak – But, why couldn't I fly back to catch him? -- Why didn't I?! Damn it!" he yells as he slams his hand on the bed.

Claire:"You did everything you could." She tries to comfort him.

Nathan:"It wasn't enough. I should've done more!" He wasn't having any of it. Wouldn't let himself off the hook.

Claire:"Nathan, you did the one thing Peter wanted more than anything. You kept him from blowing up half of New York City. You saved all those innocent people." She tries to reason with him.

Nathan:"What good is all that when I couldn't Peter?"

Claire:"But you did, in a way. If you hadn't flown him up and he'd survived, he'd never be able to live with himself, knowing what he caused. It would've eaten him up inside. You know that."

Nathan rubs his face then rests his arm under his head.

Claire:"I miss him too, you know. A lot."

Nathan scoffs cynically. "It's not the same thing, Claire. You knew him for all of five minutes. You can't even compare." He sits up on his bed. He doesn't mean to sound as harsh as he does, but he feels justified in what he says.

Claire was hurt by Nathan's comment. It didn't matter how long she knew Peter. She shared a true and deep connection with him. Of course, Nathan couldn't know that.

Claire:"You're right. I didn't know him that long. But he changed my life." She clears her throat before continuing. "I know enough to know that he wouldn't want this, Nathan." She says as she points to the state he's in. "He wouldn't want this for you. You have to stop blaming yourself. You did all you could. You were out of it too. It's a miracle you even survived."

Nathan:"I wish I hadn't" he muttered.

Claire couldn't believe what she'd heard. "What?"

Nathan:"I said I wish I hadn't! I wish it were me instead."

Claire got up from beside him. "God, you are so _selfish_, you know that?! Don't you get tired of feeling sorry for yourself?" Something inside her bursts.

Nathan:"Like I said, you don't have a clue. You go on with your life as if it's all the same" he wasn't backing down.

Claire:"As opposed to what? Sulking? Drinking yourself to death? You're pathetic, Nathan."

Nathan:"Wow, tell me how you really feel. Don't hold back on my account" he says half-sarcastically.

Claire:"You know what? It's about time I didn't!"

Sure, she understood it at first. Heck, the first few months, she admired the impact it had on Nathan, as if it his grief was a beautiful tribute to the strong bond the brothers shared. But time keeps passing and Nathan hasn't been getting any better, instead going deeper and deeper into his rut, getting more depressed by the day. Now, its more like a shame to Peter's memory.

Claire:"You had a beautiful wife! You have two sons who worship the ground you walk on! And what do you do? You push them away until there's nothing to do but leave!"

Nathan:"If I'm so terrible, than what the hell are you doing staying here?! Why don't you leave? I never asked you to stay! "

Claire didn't expect this, she was a little taken aback. "Is that what you want?" she asks hurt, in a low tone. "You're going to push me away now too?"

He didn't say anything. He looked regretful but he stayed quiet.

Claire:"Heidi's gone. The boys are gone. Angela's gone...There's no one left, you want me to leave too? You want to be alone? I'll leave, if that's what you want."

Nathan sighed. "Look, Claire-- I'm sorry." He paused. "You know you can't leave. There's a reason you came here and the threat is still out there so just – I didn't mean it, okay? Just—just go to bed."

Normally, she wouldn't leave it at that but the remorse he felt at his words was clearly displayed on his face. So Claire just nods and turns around to go to her bedroom.

Nathan projects a "good night" before she does, sounding more like a question than a statement, as if he was asking if things were okay between them. He feels relief when he hears a reply, meant to let him know that they were.

When she gets back to her room, she gets underneath the covers of her bed and turns on the night lamp beside it. She lays still for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. She then turns on her side and reaches for something underneath her pillow; some kind of journal it seems, and opens it to the page she'd bookmarked, tracing the words that were written on it. She presses the open book to her chest and holds it tight.

Claire:"I'll make it okay again" she whispers. "I promise, Peter"

Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears her phone vibrate on the night table. She reaches for it and notices that she's received a text message. She opens it speedily as she had been waiting for some pressing news for a couple of days now.

The message clearly delivers rousing news as Claire is unable to sleep afterwards.

She lays in bed, feeling chilled to her core at what is to come. The journey ahead a long time coming, One she had trained thoroughly to prepare for.

_"I have what we need, Claire. The Company is going down"_

-----------------------------------

Author's note: Who sent the mysterious text message? Why is Claire staying with Nathan? What's in the book? What happened to Peter? This and Paire scenes are coming in the next few chapters. Hope you liked it. Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10: Back

Chapter Ten : Back

She wakes up bright and early the next morning; at the crack of dawn. She finds herself in a room and a shirt that weren't her own, but ones she'd found herself in frequently since she'd moved into the mansion. She beams when she realises where she is. 

Her hand reaches to the pillow beside her and brings it closer to her, inhales the scent that can only be described as intoxicating. Her eyes seek the picture on the nightstand and when she spots it, her heart feels full; his dark eyes are intently focused on hers, no matter what angle she looks at it from. She knows it's just an optical illusion, but she can't help but feel like he's really piercing through her. Her finger traces his features until they rest on his lips, his beautiful luscious lips. He's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

She showers and dresses in a hurry, excited for her rendezvous with the text sender, her life finally having purpose again. 

She heads downstairs to leave but stops in her tracks when she reaches the living room and hears noises coming from the kitchen. She quickly arms herself with a fireplace poker to attack the intruder. She approaches. His back is turned, making it hard for her to see his face. She tiptoes closer to him, stands right behind him, and lifts the poker high up, ready to bludgeon his head. But then he turns around and her mouth reacts faster than her mind and they both end up screaming in terror.

Claire couldn't believe her eyes. "Nathan?!"

Nathan's heart almost stopped. "Jeez, Claire!" He steadies himself and balances his weight on the closest thing to him. "What the hell are you doing with that thing? You scared me half to death"

Claire:"Well, I –"

He lifts his eyebrows, inquiringly.

Claire: "Well, what are you ?– I thought"

Nathan realises what she must have been thinking. "Where you going to hit me over the head?" he asks, amused, crossing his arms..

Claire:"I – well you – Never mind" she stutters embarrassed, putting the poker down. 

Nathan puts up his hands in front of him, surrenderingly. "All right now, nice and easy Claire, step away from the weapon" he teases.

She rolls her eyes but can't help cracking a smile at the comment. 

Nathan:"What are you doing up so early anyway?"

Claire:"I'm meeting a friend" 

Nathan:"Yeah? Anyone I know?"

In the midst of the confusion , it hadn't occurred to her until now that Nathan being up was not an ordinary occurrence. She puts a stop to his questioning and counters with one of her own. "Wait a minute...what are _you_

doing up?" her head shifts sideways and she starts to notice the change in Nathan, and her mouth opens in awe, lifting her hand to his clean-shaven chin. 

Claire: "Well, look at you" she commends him. "I was starting to forget there was a face under all that facial hair" she dusts off his shoulder. He had even gotten out of his pyjamas and worn a clean pair of clothes, almost looking like his old self. 

Nathan: "What, you didn't like the beard? I thought it gave me character" he muses.

Claire: "You looked like a porn-star" she retorts.

He chuckles. 

Claire: "You look good" she says seriously. 

Nathan:"It was time." 

She smiles a proud, genuine smile, nodding. 

She diverts her attention to the island behind him and notices two plates of bacon and eggs, a bowl of oranges, juice, tea, coffee, cereal and bagels. 

Claire: "What is all this?" she walks around him and sits on one of the stools. 

Nathan: "This -- This is breakfast" he replies, taking a seat beside her. "I wasn't sure what your favourite was so I got a little bit of everything. Dig in." 

She's touched by the gesture. She pours herself some orange juice and puts some cream cheese on a bagel before munching it down. 

Claire:"You didn't have to do all this Nathan."

He puts down the fork he was about to eat a bite out of and a semblance of shame washes over him.

Nathan:"Yes, I did." He looks remorseful. "I haven't been a good father to you. What I said yesterday – I was out of line. I never should've said that."

Claire:"Nathan, it's ok –"

Nathan:"No - It's not. Please, let me say this." He puts his hand forward, gesturing for her to let him continue. He looks down momentarily. "You were right. For the past few months, I've done nothing but feel sorry for myself and alienate everyone that's close to me. And last night I – I hit a new low". He leans across and places his hand on top of her left one. "Claire, I can't tell you how much I regret saying what I did last night. I know it wasn't easy for you, coming here. I'm sorry."

Claire's eyes begin to water as the mention of her arrival in New York unintentionally makes her relive the dreadful events leading up to it, in racing flashes. 

_Flashbacks of two Months Ago _

_Noah:__ "What are you wearing?"  
__Claire:__ "My uniform. I have a pep rally today."  
__Noah:__ Well, maybe I didn't make myself clear. We're leaving Costa Verde today.  
_

_Claire:__ You made yourself plenty clear. I'm not leaving.  
__Noah's temper starts to rise.__ "Go change out of that outfit or I will—"  
__Claire:__ "Or you'll what? She asks defiantly._

_Noah sighs and tries to calm himself.__ "All I want is for you to have a safe and normal life."  
__Claire:__ "This isn't about me! This is all about you and the things you've done." She turns to leave.  
__Noah:__ "Do not walk out of that door!"  
__Claire turns to look at him. "__What are you going to do? Tie me up?"_

_Noah__ "If I have to." He grabs the tape off the table and heads for her.  
__Sandra:__ "Enough! Noah, put down the tape. Claire, go to school, say good-bye to your friends, then come right home. We are leaving tonight. You got it?"  
__Claire glares at Noah. "__I hate you."_

At her high school...  
_Coach Randolph__: "Claire Butler! Bring it on in!"  
Claire runs over to her.  
__Coach Randolph__: "Hey, we missed you this morning. Is everything okay?"  
__Claire:__ "Yeah, everything's great."  
__Coach Randolph__: "Good. Come here. This is Mr. Bishop from the state Board of Education. He needs to talk to you about the Debbie incident."  
__Bob:__ "Please ... call me Bob."  
__Claire:__ "Am I in trouble?"  
__Bob:__ "No, no, no. Just want to ask you a couple questions. May we walk?"  
__Claire:__ "Yeah, sure." They start walking.  
__Bob:__ "We take underage drinking very seriously."  
__Claire:__ "Of course."  
__Bob:__ "You haven't seen any other incidents of drinking, hazing?"  
__Claire:__ "No, sir, none."  
__Bob:__ "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"  
__Claire:__ "No, sir."  
__Bob:__ "Because an incident like this can ruin a girl's life. You wouldn't want to do that, would you, Miss Bennett?"  
Claire stops in her tracks at being called by her real last name.  
__Claire:__ What did you just call me?  
_

Later at the Bennett House...

_Noah:__ "Sandra! Claire!" He turns and finds Sandra tied to a chair with her mouth taped. She stomps her bound feet on the floor. Noah rushes over to untie her.  
__Sandra:"__ Ugh! He took Claire. Your old boss Bob. What the hell is going on?"  
__Noah: __"It's okay. We're going to get her back."  
__Sandra:__ "How, Noah?"  
__Noah:__ "I've got collateral."  
__Sandra:__ "What do you mean, collateral?"  
West walks in, carrying Elle over his shoulders._

Later At the Beach...

_Noah:__ "Now once we get Claire, you fly her out immediately. No matter what else happens. You understand me?"  
_

_West:__ "Yes, sir."  
Bob, Mohinder and Claire are a distance in front of them.  
__Bob:__ "It doesn't have to be this way, Noah!" he shouts as he cuts Claire's hands loose and Claire starts walking towards her dad.  
Noah releases Elle and she starts walking towards Bob, passing Claire.  
Claire hugs her dad when she reaches him and he kisses the top of her head, then turns and pushes Claire towards West, who grabs her. Noah nods, signaling West, who flies away with Claire.  
Elle burns the tape around her wrists and twists them free. She turns and sends an electrical ball at West and Claire up in the sky, hitting them.  
__West is hurt, __is knocked out and him and Claire start falling as Noah watches in horror.  
Noah: "Claire!"  
Claire holds West above her and braces herself for impact. She hits the ground.  
Elle's hands are charged up, ready to send more electricity Claire's way._

_Noah notices, turns and shoots Elle in her right upper arm.  
Bob__ "Elle!"  
Bob runs to her and kneels next to her.  
Noah walks towards them.  
__Noah:__ "No matter what I do ..." he starts.  
Claire sits up, the bones in her back cricking. West has the breath knocked out of him, but he appears to be all right.  
__Noah:__ "we'll always be running. But if you die, Bob, the Company dies with you." He finishes as he points his gun at Bob.  
__Mohinder:__ "Please, don't do this." He pleads.  
Claire is still on the ground, watching, as her bones heal.  
Noah cocks the gun and aims to shoot and a shot is shortly fired. Only it was from Mohinder's gun.  
The bullet hits Noah in the left eye, making him fall backwards. Claire is horrified and starts to scream her lungs out, running towards him. But West gets up and chases after Claire. He holds her back as Noah lays on the ground, lifeless and he flies them away as her sobs and screams grow louder._

_End of Flashback  
_

The tears were now free-falling down her cheeks. A final one escapes as she puts her hand on top of Nathan's, squeezing it as he repeats how sorry he is. 

He pulls her into his arms and it feels comforting; the first real-father daughter hug they've shared in a long time. 

Claire:"Thanks" she starts, as they part from their hug. He forms a sympathetic frown and it quickly transforms into a smile when she adds "I'm glad you're back, Nathan." 

She sits on the park bench waiting, sitting forward and shaking her feet anxiously. She looks around, searching for the person she's there to meet but doesn't see him. Ahead of her, she hears a little girl crying in the distance. A man comes running to the little girl's aid, asking her what's wrong. In between sobs, she tells him 'daddy, I dropped my ice cream. He sweeps the little girl in his arms and kisses her forehead, and buys the girl another ice cream. This saddens Claire, the scene stirring nostalgic feelings about her own father, wishing that she'd get the chance to hear him call her 'Claire-Bear' one more time. 

She's taken out of her thoughts by the sudden presence she feels beside her on the bench. She looks up and is startled for the second time that day. 

Claire:"West, I've been waiting for you"

West:"Hey, sorry I'm late" he apologizes as he slips his hands in his pockets.

Claire:"It's fine. I'm early... I'm really anxious about this, West"

West:"Are you having second thoughts?" he asks kindly.

Claire:"No. I just – they've taken so much away from us... They're _sick_. They need to pay." 

West: "Claire, it's understandable if you need more time to think about this. What we're about to do is--"

Claire:"Is a long time coming... " she says, putting his doubts about her to rest. "I just keep thinking about my dad, and my mom and Lyle..." she shrugs her thoughts off. West knows not to push the subject. All he can offer is a press on her shoulder. 

Claire:"So how'd you do it? How'd you get the codes?" 

West:"I knew some people who share our goal. They were in a position to help, so they give them to me" he answers vaguely, not wanting her to know what he had to do. 

Claire:"What did they want in return?" she asks with reservation. 

West:"Don't worry about it. It's taken care of. What about you? Do you have the book?"

Claire:"Yeah, I have it. It's in a safe place"

West sighs a sigh of relief. "Good." He takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it. It appears to be some kind of map with blueprints, and he shows it to Claire. "I've pinpointed one of the Company's base sites, located 40 minutes outside of the city, on the lower East Side." Claire pays close attention, and tries to memorise every inch of the map.

"We'll get in through the roof" he continued. "From there, we'll make our way inside and..." Claire took in every word he uttered, wanting to get everything right. 

When West finishes debriefing her, they stand and he asks "tonight then?", giving her one last opportunity to rethink this. 

Claire wasn't having any of it. She straightens her posture with confidence, nods her head and confirms "tonight", brushing off any doubts West may have had. She'd waited much too long for this, spend too much time and energy to give up at this point. She was more driven then ever. Nothing could stop her now... 

Especially not fear. 

Meanwhile at the Prima-Tech Base ...

Bob: "We've given him sedatives. He was more worked up then usual when he woke up today. Make sure he doesn't try anything when he comes to."

Elle:"He's getting stronger, Daddy. You've given him enough sedatives to put out a horse but it's not having any effect on him."

Bob:"We're working on a new drug protocol. It should keep him grounded."

Elle scoffs. "Daddy, I don't think that's such a good idea—"

Bob:"Why don't you let me worry about this and do what I've asked. Let the big boys handle this, hm?

Elle relunctantly backs off. "Yes, Daddy." 

Bob exits the room, leaving Elle alone with who she's come to think of as her personal toy. She smiles sadistically as she electrocutes him, jolting him awake in pain. 

He stares at her, confused and incredulous. 

Elle:"Hello, Peter. Missed me?"


End file.
